Fresh Blood S3 Ep8
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: A new vamp case brings them head to head with Gordon, only this time he's not going to be so easy to get rid of.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: These fics are based on real episodes from Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show. If you want background on the new character you can read the previous episodes.

Fresh Blood

Dean led them through the abandoned warehouse as they searched for any sign of her. Another vampire job; the few lucky people who had actually seen the thing described her as a young blonde woman with a vicious set of teeth. She'd already had quite a head count and it was time to take her down. They stopped when they found a man bleeding from his neck on the ground.

Kayla knelt down and took off her jacket. "I'll help him, go after her." She pressed the fabric to his wound. "It's ok sir, don't worry." There wasn't a lot of blood, they must have interrupted her when they broke in. He could still be saved.

Dean jogged down the hall with Sam following; they didn't hear anything but the wound was too fresh. She had to be here. Dean rolled up his sleeve.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up." He made a cut along his arm with the knife and held it in the air as the blood dripped down.

"I am so telling Kayla you did that."

He smirked and yelled for the vampire. "You smell that?! Smells good huh?"

She came out of the shadows and walked towards him. Her mouth was still wet with blood from the man in the front.

"Yeah you like that huh? It tastes even better. Come on, come get me." He stood his ground as she pounced, Sam grabbed the back of her hair as she went to bite his brother and Dean stuck the needle into her neck. Instant incapacitation. She fell unconscious to the floor.

Sam shook his head. "Cutting it a little close huh?"

"Nah." He looked at the self inflicted wound on his arm. "Ow."

Kayla walked up behind them, of course the first thing she saw was the blood running down his arm. "She got you?"

He shot Sam a look and motioned to the vamp. "We need to get her tied up."

The effects didn't last long. By the time they got her secured in the chair she was waking up. She immediately started struggling to get free.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"So where's your nest?" Sam didn't waste any time.

"My what?"

"Your nest, where you and all your blood-sucking buddies hang out."

"I don't know what you're talking about, please let me go I don't feel good."

"What, you overeat?"

"What? No, I took something. Please I'm telling you the truth."

Sam looked at her a moment, trying to read if she was faking it. "You took something?"

"I just want to come down, I can't come down."

They exchanged looks and Sam switched gears. "What's your name?"

"Lucy."

"Alright, Lucy. Tell us what happened, and we'll let you go."

Lucy told them a unique but believable story, about a man in a club offering the best drug she'd ever had. Eager for her next high, she agreed to try this 'drug' she'd never done before, and drank the thick red drops he mixed into her drink. After that she got hungry, _starving_, and went to look for food. She didn't believe she actually killed anyone, she thought she was hallucinating. Her symptoms were very real; the enhanced senses of smell and hearing, the sensitivity to light, the girl had been turned. As much as it wasn't her fault, Dean had to kill her.


	2. Chapter 2

Club Spider was absolutely useless. No one saw anything, and if they did they definitely weren't talking. The police reports had matched up; three blondes went missing from this same damn place and no one knew anything. As they were walking out they spotted a young blonde being led into an alley by a man, about thirty as the vamp had described him.

They followed the couple into the alley.

"You ready baby? A couple drops of this will take you on the ride of your life." The man held up an eyedropper filled with red liquid.

Dean grabbed his arm and jerked it back before he could release the blood. He punched him in the face and tried to shove him over.

"Run." Kayla told the girl, but she was confused. "We're cops now unless you want to be arrested with him on the drug charges…" That was all it took, she dashed off down the alley.

The man threw Dean against the wall and ran, that superhuman strength is a bitch.

"Dean you ok?"

"I'm good!" He followed them around the corner, after the guy but they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Gordon, as well as the man who had tried to kill Sam on his 'mission from God'. Christ.

"What the hell?"

Gordon drew his gun and shot at them, they quickly backed around the corner again.

"Run, I'll head them off." Dean ordered.

"What? No! You're crazy!" Sam answered.

"They won't give you a second look Dean, he's not after you!"

"Split up, I'll meet you back at the hotel." He ran in front of the guns, drawing the attention of Gordon and his buddy.

Sam and Kayla didn't waste any time in making a run for it as gunshots echoed through the alley. This wouldn't cause a scene at all. Kayla glanced back to see Dean jumping over the wall to the next street, relieved, she made her own escape. Gordon wasn't killing anyone tonight, but it did bring on a whole new set of questions.

Kayla was the second one back at the room, it seemed to take forever getting back but he finally strolled in, completely calm.

"Hey guys. Sorry, stopped and grabbed a bite."

Kayla had anticipated the attitude and tried to stay rational. "Dean, you shouldn't have run in front of the guns like that, you could have been killed."

"Yeah well, what can I say? I'm a bad ass."

"You wouldn't be bad ass if you laying back in that alley right now."

"But I'm not." He grinned. "Hence why I'm still a bad ass."

Sam grimaced. "How'd he even know where to find us?"

Dean paused. "That bitch." He pulled out his phone, and called Bella. "Hey Bella. Say, when you called me yesterday it wasn't to thank me for saving your ass was it?"

"_No, Gordon Walker paid me to tell him where you were. He had a gun on me, what else did you expect me to do?"_

"Oh I don't know, maybe pick up the phone and tell me that a raving psychopath was dropping by?!"

"_I did have every intention to call, I just got a little sidetracked. I didn't think it was that big of a deal, after all there are two of you, and only one of him."_

"There were two of them."

"_Oh."_

"Bella. If we make it out of this alive, the first thing I'm gonna do is kill you."

"_You're not serious."_

"Listen to my voice, and tell me if I'm serious." He hung up.

"I knew I should have let that bitch drown." Kayla sat on the bed. Figures, they save her life and she returns the favor by almost getting them killed.

Dean nodded in agreement and turned to Sam. "Hey when we find Gordon, or he finds us, he's not leaving us a whole lot of options."

"No, we'll have to kill him."

"Really." He looked at him a moment. "Just like that huh? I thought you'd be like, no it's wrong, we can't, he's human…"

"It's him or us Dean. I made my choice."

"That's more like it."


	3. Chapter 3

Bella tried to redeem herself by calling them back with Gordon's exact location. She also told them that the spirit that gave _her _the information warned them against going after Gordon. The advice was to get the hell out of town and fast. Didn't she know she was dealing with the Winchesters? Dean and Sam opted to immediately go find him.

The warehouse was easy enough to find and even easier to get into, everything was unlocked. With weapons drawn they silently made their way up a blood stained flight of stairs and found the vampire from earlier on his knees in front of two dead bodies chained from the ceiling. They surrounded him.

"Go ahead." He muttered without looking at them. "Kill me."

Sam cocked his gun and kept it on him as he turned to face them. "What happened here?"

"Gordon Walker. I should have never brought a hunter here, it was stupid exposing him to my family."

Dean steadied his aim. "Yeah 'cause you're such a family guy."

"You don't understand, I was desperate. Have you ever felt desperate?" They circled him closer but listened to him. "I lost everyone I ever loved. I'm facing down eternity alone, can you think of a worse hell?"

Dean shrugged. "Well, there's hell."

"I wasn't thinking, but I just didn't care anymore. Do you know what that's like? When you just don't give a damn? It's like being dead already. So go ahead and do it."

Kayla had been looking at the bodies and motioned Sam to them.

"Dean." He looked at him. "These heads weren't cut off, they were ripped off. By someone's bare hands." His eyes reflected a hint of fear. "Dixon, what did you do?"

Talk about your worst nightmare: Gordon Walker as a vampire. Faster, stronger, and with a hell of a bloodlust for Sam.

They immediately split up and went on a search of all the warehouses, clubs, bars, any dark place they could find while it was still daylight. The idea was to find Gordon while they could still use the light against him. If they waited until night he would be at his peak.

While searching, Dean crossed paths with Kayla and they finished the grid without any luck. As they headed back to the room, he used the opportunity to bring up an issue that had been bothering him.

"You ever have nightmares about vampires?" He asked, completely casual.

She shook her head. "Not vampires…though since Gordon _is _a vampire it could be a new thing tonight."

"Then what do you have nightmares about?"

She looked at him, knowing there was something he wasn't telling her. "What do you mean?"

"You struggle sometimes in your sleep, mumble, cry out…"

"I um, I don't know Dean. Look at the job, there's tons of things I could have nightmares about."

"Do you have nightmares about when Sam was possessed?"

She paused a moment. "Sometimes, I guess."

"Sometimes." That's not what Sam said.

"Well it's not like I can help it, it's a dream. I can't keep it from coming back."

"No I know, I just, if something…if we can't…" He sighed quietly and stopped her from walking. "If I'm not always going to be around, I don't want you to be afraid of the one other person I trust you with."

"I'm not afraid of him."

"Well then your subconscious is, if you're having recurring nightmares. And you do still put it off a little."

"I don't know what to tell you, I'm not afraid of Sam."

"But it's not the same."

She looked at her feet and started walked again, slower now. "No, it's not the same."

"How can we make it the same again? I just want to make sure you're looked after."

"I will be, you'll be here."

"Come on Kayla we don't know that."

She ignored the comment. "It'll take time, that's all there is to it."

"Well he feels like crap about it, he gets flashes of your nightmares."

"Well tell him to stay out of my head."

"You know he can't help it."

"And I can't help what I have nightmares about." She grimaced, now she felt guilty about something she couldn't control. "He shouldn't feel bad about it, it wasn't his fault."

"This is Sam we're talking about." She sighed quietly in acknowledgement. "You should make out with him." Off her look, he shrugged. "What? It always makes me feel better."

"I'm not making out with Sam." She shoved him to the other side of the walkway.

He moved back next to her. "Why? I just think it'll help in the recovery process."

"You're insane. And if you think that me making out with Sam would make it ok for you to sleep with a bunch of random women before your year is up, you're mistaken."

He laughed. "I'm not trying to sleep around."


	4. Chapter 4

After hours of nobody gathering any information on the whereabouts of their new vampire friend, they had different ideas on what their next step should be. Dean of course opted for the hero route.

"Sammy you stay here. Gordon's after you, not me. I'll track him down." He stuck his gun in his pocket.

"You can't go after him alone."

"I'm not, Kayla's going to come too."

"Dean I'm sick of you and your stupid kamikaze trips!"

"Kamikaze? I'm more like a ninja." He smirked.

"That's not funny."

"It is a little bit."

"No, it's not."

"What do you want me to do, sit around and write sad poems about dying? Here's one, what rhymes with 'shut up Sam'?"

"Green eggs and ham…" Kayla offered.

"Stop trying to make everything into a punch line!" It was more directed at his brother. "And stop trying to act like you're not scared, because I can see right through you."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know better than anyone on this planet. I've followed you around my whole life Dean, looked up to you, studied you, tried to be just like my big brother and this is _exactly_ how you act when you're terrified! And I can't say that I blame you, I just, I wish you'd drop the show and be my brother again."

Talk about your somber conversations. Dean looked at him, he could refuse Sammy. Even now. "Ok. We'll hole up, cover the scent so he can't track us, wait the night out here." He glanced to Kayla, knowing this would lead to a conversation later but it would have to wait. They went to work trying to Gordon-proof their location.

Hours went by and it seemed they had done a good job, until nightfall came and Dean got a phone call on the phone he'd purchased not two hours ago. No one had the number yet. It was Gordon, and he had a hostage. Looks like they won't be holed up after all.


	5. Chapter 5

They followed Gordon's instructions and went to the address he provided. The first order of business was to find the hostage and get her to safety; surely he would allow for that much. The woman was found chained to a pipe in a dank room, they quickly got her loose and headed for the exit. Dean was walking in front, always in protective mode. Suddenly a metal door slid down, separating Dean and the girl from Sam and Kayla.

"Sam! Kayla?" Dean pounded on the door.

"We're ok!"

"Damn it!" Dean kicked the door out of spite, he knew it wouldn't open.

The lights on their side went out. A cold shiver ran through her body. "Well that's not good."

"Stay back, he doesn't want you." Sam pulled out his knife. "I'm right where you want me Gordon, come out!"

"I'm right here Sam." By the time Sam swiped at him he was gone. "You're right, I don't want the girl. She should stick around, help Dean deal with the grief."

"Ah that's sweet for a blood thirsty monster." Sam staggered through the darkness. "Is this really how you want to do this?"

"You bet it is. I finally get to kill the most dangerous thing I ever hunted. You're not human Sam."

"Look who's talking."

"You're right, I'm a monster like you now. If you were really so good you would have killed yourself to protect humanity. I'm going to, after I take care of you. My last two good deeds. Kill you, and kill myself."

He flung himself at Sam and knocked him through the wall, letting just enough light in. Kayla raised her gun and took a perfect shot, right through the heart. But she wasn't carrying the colt, Dean was. It didn't even slow him down. Gordon turned and slapped her, the strength sent her back into the wall.

Dean ran up with the colt but Gordon knocked it out of his hand. He slammed him up against the wall and his thirst took over, it was uncontrollable when he was so close to blood. He bit down on Dean's neck.

"No!" Sam hit him across the shoulders with a metal bar and he drew his attention off Dean. Gordon knocked him to the ground then jerked him up again, but it was what Sam wanted. He had razor wire in his hands that he looped over his head and pulled tight on his neck. Gordon snarled and snapped through his fangs and he just kept tightening, pulling the wires with everything he had.

Kayla looked over in time for the gruesome death; the wires cut Gordon's head clean from his body. The head rolling to the floor and the fact that Sam had done it made her a little nauseous. She climbed to her feet and pulled the rag out of her pocket; she came prepared this time.

"You ok? Can you breathe?" She pressed the cloth to Dean's neck.

He tilted his head to let her do it and nodded. "It's not too deep." He looked at Sam. "You just charged a supercharged vamped out Gordon with no weapon. It's a little reckless don't you think?" And he was the kamikaze one.


	6. Chapter 6

Kayla sat on the grassy incline at the side of the road while Dean taught Sam about the Impala. It had been making a rattling noise, and rather than fix it himself he gave Sam a crash course in auto shop and was going to let him fix it. She folded her arms across her knees as her eyes teared up; she couldn't stand him making these preparations. Watching him set up for when he was gone, like it was inevitable.

As Sam went to work under the hood, he grabbed two beers and went to sit by Kayla. He set on next to her and cracked his open.

She watched Sam for awhile without saying anything. "Was he right, what Dixon said? Is it like being dead already?"

"Sometimes." He admitted. "Sometimes it feels like I can't control what's coming so why does it matter how fast I get there?"

"But you're not alone."

"Not, I'm not. And I've got you and Sam to remind me." Seeing that she needed some encouragement, he opened her beer. "I was serious about him. Not, the making out thing that was kind of a joke."

"Kind of?"

"Well it would make him feel better." He smiled but it quickly faded. "I just want you to feel safe, that's all."

She took a couple swallows of beer, maybe she could numb the intentions behind this conversation. "Dean, how could you leave like that?"

He grimaced and blinked back tears. "I'm sorry."

"I didn't mean it like that." She quickly corrected herself but it didn't stop her from crying. She wiped her eyes. "I just…"

"I know. But what can I say, you know? I'm sorry. We're doing what we can and past that…I'm just sorry." He looked back at Sam, working on the Impala. He didn't want to leave him with the responsibility of holding everything together. But even if he didn't put the burden on his shoulders, he would take it anyway.


End file.
